


Sunflower dresses

by wemightfall



Series: Nonbinary Androids [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, I just wanted to write Connor wearing a dress okay, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i guess, nonbinary connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:31:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: Hank takes Connor clothes shopping. Connor discovers he likes wearing dresses.





	Sunflower dresses

Hank stood inside a clothing store with Connor.  
They had been in here for half an hour now and Connor hadn’t picked out one thing to try on so far.  
“Just pick _something_ ”, Hank said, trying not to roll his eyes.

It had been two weeks since the revolution ended and he couldn't stand seeing Connor in that awful CyberLife uniform anymore. And while Hank did enjoy seeing Connor wearing his hoodies - not that he would ever tell him that - they definitely didn't fit the Android.

“I'm not - I don't know how to pick something. Humans seem to have _rules_ regarding clothing and I'm not sure I understand.”  
Hank actually rolled his eyes this time.  
“Connor, I'm literally wearing khaki pants and a hawaiian shirt. Clothing rules are stupid, just pick what you think you'd like. Promise, I won't make fun of ya.”

Connor’s LED blinked yellow, he still seemed on edge.  
But shortly later he finally had an arm full of clothes to try on.  
The first item was a soft hoodie - absolutely no surprise there - and Connor looked as adorable in it, as he did when wearing Hank's. He smiled. 

Connor took it off again and a moment later stepped outside of the changing room, wearing a black dress, that had little sunflowers printed on it.  
Connor’s LED kept blinking. 

“You look pretty”, Hank tried to reassure him.  
Connor looked at him and practically beamed. 

They kept going like this for a while, Connor trying clothes on, Hank commenting. Of course Connor somehow managed to look great in almost everything.  
Hank paid for the clothes and they left.

It was three days later, that Connor was standing in their bathroom, applying lipstick carefully. Hank was standing in the doorway and watching him with a smile.  
They were probably gonna be late, but he was glad Connor  
was finding himself, slowly but surely. 

He was wearing the sunflower dress again and a small bowtie was in his hair.  
Hank really hoped nobody at the station would give him shit for it. People were better now about this kind of stuff than they were in his youth - but still, humans could be assholes.

Connor was finally done doing his makeup and they soon got in the car. Hank fiddled with the radio, ‘til some slow jazz music started playing. He started up the car, but he could see Connor fidgeting with his hands out of the corner of his eye.

“What's wrong?”, he asked, casting a quick glance to him.  
“I think - I might - I don't really feel - I think I might not like the label _man_ for myself? But woman also seems wrong.”  
“So you're trying to tell me you're nonbinary?”  
“Is that okay?”  
Hank snorted.  
“Yes. Just let me know if you wanna change your pronouns or name or something.”  
Connor nodded and finally seemed to relax for a bit. 

“Do you think Reed will -”  
“If he makes fun of you, I swear, I will fucking punch him in the face.”  
“I'd rather you didn't. You can't really afford any more disciplinary warnings.”  
Hank groaned.  
“I can't believe we're friends.”  
“Well. We could be more if you wanted”, Connor said and then winked at him.  
Hank tried his best not to crash the car.  
“You're gonna kill me one day, kid.”


End file.
